


Porcentagem

by SongGayeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongGayeon/pseuds/SongGayeon
Summary: Se a margem de erro era de noventa porcento, Byun Baekhyun não hesitaria em procurar seus dez porcentos exatos.II ChanBaek II
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Porcentagem

Uma vez li em algum lugar que noventa por cento dos relacionamentos se concretiza de forma errônea. A teorização central é que existe, pelo menos, uma pessoa perfeita para cada outra no mundo inteiro. Normalmente essas almas estão separadas pelo tempo, pelo gênero ou, na maioria dos casos, pela distância. Pensar nessas possibilidades, as quais comecei a aceitar como verdade lógica, me fez entender que eu tinha noventa por cento de chances de encontrar um par pouco ideal e me fundir em um relacionamento errôneo como bem listava o artigo. Sim, aquilo era um fato, mas não era porque se tratava de um fato que eu me via confortável ao pensar nele.

Pensei nas três possibilidades levantadas: sim, minha cara metade poderia ter vívido num tempo anterior ao meu, ou até mesmo poderia estar nascendo em algum lugar naquele momento, fadado a crescer e nunca nos encontrarmos; ou minha cara metade poderia ser uma mulher incrível que eu, por me sentir atraído por homens, acabaria deixando passar despercebida; e a última, e a que mais consistia em me dar esperanças, era a ideia de que em algum lugar do mundo, independente da cultura, minha alma gêmea esperava para ser encontrada por mim em meio a um mar de pessoas.

Embora a teoria do artigo fosse mais concentrada na lógica do que em qualquer outra coisa, me vi fissurado por ela. Martelando a mesma verdade em meu subconsciente por meses, incapaz de imaginar que meus dez por cento de encontrar "a minha pessoa" era realmente pequeno ao lado dos noventa por cento de chance erro.

Sim, eu era um bendito de um romântico sonhador que almejava os amores de livros e tudo que eles representavam. Eu não queria a mediocridade de um amor errôneo. Eu queria a plenitude da satisfação, a certeza de que havia conseguido fazer o que quase ninguém conseguira: achar o caminho para a felicidade baseado nos meus dez por cento de chance.

Eu não sabia ao certo como encontrá-lo e muito menos como o reconheceria quando achasse, mas estava incondicionalmente decidido a procurar.

**[...]**

**_Dois meses depois..._ **

Quando decidi entrar de cabeça no mundo à procura daquele que havia se perdido de mim na confusão da vida, eu escutei as piores palavras possíveis. Meus amigos me chamaram de louco, meus pais ameaçaram alegar minha instabilidade mental e, até mesmo, eu passei por um período de incredulidade perante àquilo que planejava para minha vida. Mas eu não tinha mais nada a perder: havia me graduado em Línguas e não estava feliz trabalhando como um fissurado. Eu queria conhecer o mundo. Queria poder ajudar aqueles que não haviam tido a mesma sorte que eu e, mais do que isso, queria viver sem arrependimentos. Encontrar minha cara metade durante esse trajeto que escolhera foi apenas um _extra_ que estava disposto a encarar com seriedade.

Eu só tinha uma vida e esperava vivê-la tão intensamente quanto podia.

— Baekhyun, precisamos de uma ajudinha para descarregar o caminhão. — a cabeça de Elizabeth, uma voluntária inglesa, apareceu dentro do pequeno centro médico que os voluntários, junto com a ajuda do exército, havia montado nas localidades de um bairro.

— Estou indo! — falei terminando de ajeitar os suprimentos médicos nas prateleiras de madeira improvisada.

Tive uma gama de programas para escolher o qual começar. O voluntariado abrangia desde projetos de esporte, projetos sociais, de cunho ambiental e até os que mais requeriam cuidados: projetos de saúde.

Como havia me formado em Línguas e meu inglês, que era o indispensável em projetos como aquele, era impecável, acabei escolhendo o projeto voltado para a área da saúde e que me levou diretamente para a África do Sul.

O projeto contava com voluntários dos mais diferentes países e culturas, muitos deles especializados na área da saúde e que faziam um trabalho lindo com pessoas necessitadas. Eu, sabendo praticamente nada do assunto e sem uma licença de qualquer especificidade médica, era útil para os mais diferentes tipos de trabalhos: desde a distribuição de alimentos e água à estocagem de suprimentos e descarregamento dos mesmos.

Todo dia era uma aventura.

Eu acordava em um lugar estranho. Num clima totalmente oposto do que vivi durante minhas duas décadas de vida e, mesmo que eu visse a desvalorização da humanidade em muitos casos, eu presenciava a esperança também. Ela estava no cuidado que o médico tinha com uma criança desnutrida, estava no sorriso que alguém dirigia para um semblante triste, estava em uma piada sem graça, mas que conseguia ter seu efeito contrário, causando brincadeiras e desordem. A esperança estava naquele pequeno grupo de pessoas – médicos, enfermeiros, professores e apenas voluntários – que deixaram uma casa, um emprego e uma família para trás para ajudar a curar, nem que muito pouco, algumas cicatrizes que a ganância, a guerra e a fome haviam feito.

Eu raramente conseguia ter tempo de pensar no artigo que havia lido meses antes e que ainda, vez ou outra, batucava persistente em meus pensamentos. É claro que não havia esquecido que tinha um projeto, que queria, mais do que tudo, encontrar meus dez por cento na massa significativa de mais de sete bilhões de habitantes. Mas eu tinha tempo e tinha paciência o suficiente para procurar com calma. E aquilo era o suficiente.

**[...]**

_**Três meses depois...** _

O tempo passa realmente rápido quando nos ocupamos em sermos úteis. Meu novo endereço havia mudado há alguns meses, agora eu estava no Peru, ajudando com projetos sociais com jovens e crianças carentes.

E, por mais que parecesse ainda muito estranho para as pessoas que havia deixado para trás, eu realmente estava feliz por estar fazendo a diferença.

Ao longo dos meses havia passado por mudanças drásticas na minha aparência. A pele lisa e branca, imaculada pelo clima mais neutro da Coréia, agora estava áspera e bronzeada, diferente dos primeiros meses quando passou pela metamorfose da palidez para um vermelho doloroso. Meus fios outrora castanhos, agora estavam desbotados pelo tempo no sol e pelo clima quente. Até mesmo meus braços, antes magros, estavam mais delineados por músculos, resultado do esforço físico contínuo. Entretanto essas pequenas modificações em nada me atrapalhavam, eram simbólicas, na verdade. Mostravam que meu corpo estava se acostumando com a vida que escolhi levar.

— Quero que me entreguem o dever na próxima aula para treinarmos as palavras juntos, okay?— falei para os rostos minúsculos que me encaravam concentrados, tão diferentes das expressões tediosas que os estudantes em qualquer parte do mundo detinham. Aquelas crianças queriam aprender. Desejavam alguém que pudesse lhes dar atenção e lhes fazer entender um pouco mais das características que constituíam o mundo lá fora, um lugar desconhecido para eles. E eu era feliz por, minimamente, proporcionar aquela visão aos pequenos.

Obedientemente, um por um, saíram da tenda que utilizávamos como sala. Não era nada comparado às grandes escolas com carteiras e mais aparelhos tecnológicos do que qualquer outra coisa. Eram apenas bancos colocados no chão de terra batida, com uma lona protegendo-os do sol, enquanto um pequeno quadro em dois cavaletes de madeira se erguia em frente aos pequenos olhos como se fosse a maior e mais bela coisa que eles já haviam visto.

Embora tudo ali fosse simples, aquelas pessoas não o eram. Eu via tanta oportunidade e desejo de aprender que nada no mundo me convenceria do contrário: eles eram vencedores apenas por possuírem o que faltava em noventa por cento do mundo: sede de conhecimento

**[...]**

Era uma noite de verão e, embora os mosquitos não dessem uma trégua sequer, ainda assim todos os voluntários decidiram se reunir do lado de fora de suas cabanas provisórias, sentados em toalhas puídas no chão de terra ou sobre um banquinho modesto.

Todos conversavam animadamente. Eram mais conversas paralelas do que qualquer outra coisa, mas apenas o fato de estarmos ali, fazendo aquilo juntos, era o suficiente para saciar uma ideia de família que parecia corroer a grande parte dos voluntários.

— E você vai ficar? — Kyungsoo que estava do meu lado perguntou de súbito. Ele não era chegado a se estender em suas frases, portanto já havia aprendido a me acostumar com suas sentenças diretas.

— Não. Eles me propuseram um projeto ambiental na Índia. — comentei com um meio sorriso. Embora houvesse prometido à mim mesmo não criar raízes, eu já começava a sentir saudades das crianças daquele lugar, do projeto belo que estava desenvolvendo com elas e, até mesmo, dos voluntários a quem me apeguei com o passar do tempo.

Kyungsoo pareceu surpreso por um breve momento. O jovem médico raramente deixava suas emoções traí-lo, mas vez ou outra eu via sua fachada ruir e Kyungsoo se apresentar de forma simples para mim.

— Espero que você se dê bem lá. — falou sincero por fim.

— Vou fazer o meu melhor. — garanti com um sorriso.

Nossa conversa não se estendeu por muito tempo. Logo levantamos um por um e nos direcionamos para nossas tendas, cansados demais para aguentar o olho aberto por mais um segundo que fosse.

Mas antes que eu pudesse entrar na barraca que dividia com dois outros voluntários, Kyungsoo me parou e, com um sorriso triste, falou aquilo que nunca esperei ouvir de seus lábios:

— Vou sentir sua falta, Byun Baekhyun.

Não tive tempo de corresponder com palavras, pois Kyungsoo, assim como me parara do nada, também sumira mais rápido ainda.

Sim, Kyungsoo era uma boa pessoa e, com toda certeza, um rapaz de muito valor. Qualquer pessoa que se permitisse olhá-lo diretamente entenderia que por detrás do médico calado existe uma alma pura e verdadeira prestes a se mostrar na primeira oportunidade.

O artigo sobre almas gêmeas não explicava como reconheceríamos a nossa. Pelo muito contrário. E eu entrara de cabeça nessa aventura tão cego de como encontrar a pessoa certa que não havia pensando muito de como reconhecê-la. Mas, naquela noite antes de cair no sono, eu percebi que seria fácil reconhecê-la quando encontrasse.

E, para todos os efeitos, Kyungsoo fazia parte dos meus noventa por cento de chance de erro.

**[...]**

_**Quatro meses depois...** _

Mesmo depois de meses vivendo na Índia, eu ainda não conseguia me acostumar com os costumes, com o trânsito impensável e a circulação livre de animais de grande porte. Mas embora tudo ainda me fosse estranho, eu gostava do trabalho que estava desenvolvendo lá e, principalmente, do projeto lindo que construímos em menos de três meses.

Eu ainda entrava em contato com minha família quando podia, mas tentava fazer isso com menos frequência, uma vez que minha mãe costumava utilizar os poucos minutos no telefone que possuíamos para me encher com seus interrogatórios intermináveis e palavras pouco encorajadoras.

Até meus amigos na Coréia já não aguentavam mais minhas afirmações. Eles esperavam que eu retornasse o quanto antes e ainda insistiam em me chamar de louco, falando que o tempo, que estava sendo generoso com eles no quesito vida pessoal e profissional, havia parado para mim. Que se continuasse a agir da forma que estava fazendo acabaria desperdiçando minha vida em algo que nem ao menos me renderia um bom futuro.

Sim, eles tinham razão: no quesito carreira e vida amorosa eu estava empacado há meses, desde que decidi fazer o que me coração almejava. Mas no que se referia a satisfação pessoal eu havia atingido a minha mais do que qualquer um deles o faria.

Meus amigos na Índia, voluntários que viviam o mesmo dilema com suas famílias, costumavam falar que ao mesmo tempo que era uma benção se doar do jeito que nos doávamos, ainda assim também tinha sua maldição estipulada nas entrelinhas. Um exemplo claro era Luhan que havia deixado seu namorado e seu trabalho para trás e partido para o desconhecido sem nada no bolso, apenas com seu passaporte. Luhan comentava a falta que sentia do namorado e o quanto queria vê-lo novamente, mas, em nenhum momento, tinha a ideia de largar tudo e correr novamente para a China. Assim como Isabelle, uma canadense, que deixara um filho de oito anos para trás sob os cuidados dos avós para se empenhar um ano no sonho de todo uma vida. Sim, ela sabia que ao mesmo tempo que estava ganhando uma experiência de vida incrível também estava desperdiçando momentos da vida de seu filho que se perderiam com o tempo.

Eu entendia o que eles queriam dizer e, até mesmo, sentia saudades de pessoas que deixei para trás. Mas diferente de Luhan e Isabelle eu estava a procurando da pessoa especial. Daquela que estaria perdida no meio de tantas pessoas implorando silenciosamente para ser achada. Se eles se prendiam a alguém que havia ficado em seus caminhos, eu me prendia em alguém que atravessaria o meu.

Luhan ouvira minha teoria prometendo não rir, mas quando terminei ele não conseguiu conter a gargalhada.

Confesso que o fato de Luhan que era, até então, a pessoa que mais senti respeito durante esse tempo todo de voluntariado rir não era um bom presságio. Até mesmo denotava algum tipo de desesperança crescente que começava a apertar meu peito.

Mas o destino deveria querer provar o contrário não só para mim, mas para o próprio Luhan, porque em plena Índia, durante um descarregamento de suprimentos de outro posto de voluntariado nas proximidades, Luhan deparou-se com Sehun. Um coreano calado e taciturno que, com o passar dos meses, se mostrou totalmente diferente do que realmente aparentava ser.

Não achei que teria minha comprovação tão cedo, mas, em uma noite chuvosa, Luhan, deitado sobre seu catre, encarando o teto da cabana, quebrou o silêncio com a sentença mais surpreendente que já imaginei ouvir:

— Baekhyun, acho que estou ferrado, mas ao mesmo tempo acho que é uma boa coisa. — encarei Luhan que retribuiu o olhar confuso — Encontrei meus malditos dez por cento!

A revelação retumbou em meu cérebro por semanas e não tenho nem como expôr em palavras o efeito que teve em Luhan.

Por semanas ele ficou resmungando o que seu atual namorado acharia do rompimento repentino. Perguntou-se o que Sehun faria quando ele abrisse o jogo com o mesmo e, até mesmo, se tudo não era uma burrada enormemente grande que culminaria no fim de seu relacionamento.

Mas não havia como negar: mesmo que Luhan passasse noites em branco pensando o real significado que Sehun tinha para si, bastava que o mais alto lhe desse um sorriso para que Luhan se derretesse no mesmo instante.

Ele encontrou seus dez por cento e descartou os noventa errôneos e, mesmo com medo da reação de Sehun, Luhan abriu o jogo com o mesmo antes que seu projeto tivesse fim e ele fosse mandado para outro lugar.

Assim como temos noventa por cento de chances de acabarmos com alguém errado, também temos noventa por cento de chances de sermos descartamos por nossos dez por cento; e foi com uma satisfação imensa no rosto que vi Luhan e Sehun ignorarem aquela pequena possibilidade e assumirem o sentimento que haviam começado a nutrir um pelo outro.

É claro que Luhan machucou alguém ao escolher seus dez por cento, mas a vida era assim e, por mais que eu entendesse Luhan, não queria cometer o mesmo erro.

Eu estava certo de que, não importasse o tempo que levasse, eu apenas aceitaria com a total certeza que meu número certo havia se apresentado.

**[...]**

_**Três meses depois...** _

Para minha surpresa, Sehun era mais fraco do que Luhan quando o assunto era seguir o que tinha planejado. Apesar do mais velho ter aceitado que tinha pouco tempo ao lado de Sehun até que seguissem os caminhos de seus projetos, o outro negou-se a manter um relacionamento à distância.

Para total perplexidade tanto minha quanto à de Luhan, Sehun conversou com os líderes dos projetos e fez com que eles aceitassem colocá-lo no mesmo projeto social que Luhan faria no Brasil junto a uma comunidade carente. Não acreditei quando o Oh revelou em alto e bom som que, daquele dia em diante, acompanharia Luhan onde quer que ele fosse independente do lugar.

Acho que mesmo após ter me despedido de Luhan e Sehun e voltado à África do Sul para dar continuidade a mais uma etapa no projeto de saúde, ainda assim me vi extremamente feliz pelo desfecho de ambos. Em um mundo de relacionamentos errôneos, Luhan e Sehun haviam encontrado um ao outro e se apoiado mutuamente como deveria ser um real relacionamento. Ver isso não me deixou apenas feliz, mas esperançoso.

Eu iria encontrar meus dez por cento e quando acontecesse eu faria igual a Sehun: caminharia ao seu lado sem hesitar um passo sequer.

**[...]**

_**Cinco meses depois...** _

Eu estava na Tailândia quando as placas tectônicas se movimentaram e causaram mais estrago em menos de trinta segundos do que eu já vira na minha vida inteira.

Os voluntários, mesmo assustados, se colocaram a disposição de socorrer feridos e resgatar corpos de escombros.

Não foi, em nenhum momento, uma cena a qual alguém gostaria de guardar na memória. Pelo muito contrário.

Os primeiros dois dias foram os piores. Tudo estava um caos. Pessoas clamavam por ajuda, a fome e a sede se abateu de uma forma inacreditável e, por meros segundos, pensei que enlouqueceria ao contar o número de corpos sem vida que se estendiam à minha frente.

Países se compadeceram e mandaram voluntários, suprimentos e o próprio exército.

Acho que um desastre natural não expressa nem um terço do que realmente é pelas enormes telas de TV de nossas casas confortáveis e protegidas. Eu descobri aquilo nesse espaço de tempo em que tentava ser útil e não perder minha sanidade para o desespero.

Meus pés estavam com feridas vivas, uma vez que tudo aconteceu muito rápido e durante a noite, portanto eu estava andando há dois dias sobre escombros e mal me dando conta do estrago que estavam minhas solas do pé.

Meu corpo ansiava por água e comida, assim como os demais voluntários pareciam ansiar, mas nós tínhamos uma prioridade e resolvemos levá-la a risca: crianças, mulheres, feridos e idosos primeiro.

Eu passei o terceiro dia com um grupo de voluntários e o exército coreano, que veio ao nosso socorro, resgatando os corpos das vítimas que a água levara. Eu era um bom nadador, mas nunca pensei que esse meu talento serviria para esse tipo de situação.

Na noite do quinto dia, quando as coisas — embora não totalmente — estavam mais calmas, eu consegui entrar em contato com meus familiares e amigos.

Não tive tempo de confortar minha mãe o suficiente, haviam pessoas que também precisavam usar preciosos minutos para garantirem estarem vivos para seus familiares.

Quando voltei para o campo que os voluntários estavam usando como alojamento já havia passado das oito da noite.

O silêncio da noite se mantinha como um canto fúnebre em respeito aos mortos. Era algo sufocante de presenciar, mas inevitável.

Estava concentrado demais encarando o nada e mergulhado em um mar de rostos inexpressivos e sem vida para perceber quando alguém se aproximou de mim e se agachou na minha frente.

Só notei o rapaz quando percebi que ele trabalhava em meus machucados nos pés, todos tão visivelmente feios que qualquer um sentiria nojo só de pensar em limpá-los.

Mas o rapaz, sem dizer nenhum palavra sequer, limpou meus pés, cuidou de minhas feridas e enfaixou-as com delicadeza, tão concentrado em sua tarefa que só levantou os olhos quando finalizou a mesma.

— Você deve se sentir orgulhoso. Nunca se esqueça disso. — falou ele com uma seriedade que fez com que lágrimas brincassem em meus olhos.

Vi o rapaz começar a desamarrar seu próprio sapato sem entender a situação.

Ele não voltou a me olhar e nem disse mais nada, estava concentrado demais calçando meus pés machucados com seu próprio calçado.

Algumas lágrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto sujo e eu sabia que naquele momento minha imagem deveria estar terrivelmente bagunçada, não só esteticamente, mas emocionalmente.

Um último laço foi feito e o rapaz voltou a me encarar.

Ele estava usando uma camisa preta, mas percebi por sua calça camuflada que ele era um dos soldados do exército coreano enviado para auxiliar nas buscas.

Engoli em seco, tremendo levemente quando entendi aquilo tudo.

— Não se machuque mais. Precisamos de você. —falou com seriedade, cada palavra empregada com cuidado e exatidão.

Ele se afastou e, em meio ao caos de morte, fome e destruição, eu entendi que a teoria da porcentagem sempre esteve certa e errada ao mesmo tempo: os noventa por cento de margem de erro eram um fato, isso não havia como discordar. Mas aquele soldado, com olhos bondosos e sorriso verdadeiro, nunca poderia ser chamado de dez por cento. Porque no mundo de Byun Baekhyun, em meu próprio modo de pensar minha vida, aquele homem sempre estivera destinado a mais do que dez por cento de chance de me encontrar. Afinal ele era Chanyeol, o _garoto homem_ que vi crescer há duas quadras de distância da minha casa e que agora se apresentava como meus cem por cento de algo que duraria para toda eternidade.


End file.
